


Of the seasons

by CastielsCarma



Series: Poems of Supernatural [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Of Castiel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Poems of Supernatural [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363876
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Of the seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Destiel Port : "Describe the seasons as if they were people" 
> 
> I choose to describe the seasons as if they were a person ; )

  
You came to me like Autumn, cold and bitter  
Lightning crashed all around you  
and determination burned in your eyes

You were the herald of fate and doom,  
of leaves withering and dying  
and yet you saved me

You came to me like Winter, dark and hard  
Unyielding but ever present  
a cold promise on my shoulder

You were the fickle wind  
of lashing ice and dark nights  
and yet you carried me through the storms

You came to me like Spring, soft and warm  
cautious with burning Grace around you  
and ignited my heart

You were the soothing rain  
of hopes and wishes I had forgotten  
and you made me believe

You came to me like Summer, wild and free  
with promises of new life  
and a hope that grew

You are the warmth of my heart  
my shield through it all  
You are my everlasting season, then and now


End file.
